


trapped by pain

by gray_sparrows



Category: creative writing - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_sparrows/pseuds/gray_sparrows
Summary: this is a creative writing piece about someone that is trapped by pain.





	trapped by pain

Trapped by pain  
Wake up. School. Home. Sleep.

He trudged on through life, trying to forget his pain. Yet pain stalked him, forever breathing in his scent. To pain he was a sweet pleasure, something to be savoured. There was no escape. This wasn’t a murderer he could out run or an animal he could shoot. This was him. Will saw his pain in his reflection in shop windows, the scars on his arms and the expressions of those who loved him.

Wake up. School. Home. Sleep.

He’d always been told that this pain wouldn’t last but Will’s suffering was persistent and eternal. Will was nothingness in a well tailored human suit. As time went on, he learned to hide his pain from all who knew him. Fake smiles, long sleeves, deleted messages. Pain towered over him as a gargantuas beast, yet he was the only one who could witness it’s sinister, vicious face.

Wake up. School. Home. Sleep.

Life, existence and consciousness had become synonymous with agony, misery and grief. Every day dragged on, the dull routine of life turned into a dismal drill of torture. The day he was born was the day he was sentenced to live a life of suffering. Each day brought a new petty torment to Will’s eyes.

Trapped.

He was trapped in this life of agony. Pain was his prison. The keys to the cell of his mind were in the kind words of those who cared for him, the gentle smiles of those he admired and the warm embrace of family. These keys were his freedom from the entrapment of woe. But he was only free for mere moments before the waves of desperation and desolation came crashing down like a callous tsunami on an innocent child.

Gasping, spluttering, wheezing. Drowning in his sorrows, he couldn’t breath. He didn’t have the strength to come up for air anymore. The warm water of heartache filled his lungs, it felt like the gentle hug of a loved one. But it wasn’t water that had entered his lungs, it was air that had left them as the noose tightened around his neck.

Finally, free.

And yet the pain remained.  
It remained in the tears of friends and family. it clung to his now empty bedroom. It grasped the hearts of all that had met him. He had finally escaped his demons but caused pain for so many more.

There is no true escape from pain. it stalks and it watches, moving from one victim to the next but there is no escape.

Not even death.


End file.
